Bal à l'ambassade
by Soize
Summary: 6 ans apres, la pétillante Alexandra de Roumanie (Visite royale, saison 2) est de retour à Washington, bien décidée à reprendre les choses là où elle les avait laissées avec Harm. Mais tout ne se passe pas vraiment comme elle l'avait prévue. fic


QG du JAG  
  
Falls Church, Virginie  
  
Mercredi, 10.45am  
  
La matinée était déjà bien avancée quand la haute silhouette du capitaine Rabb passa la double porte de la salle d'opérations. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, saluant quelques collègues en chemin. A peine avait-il posé son attaché-case et sa casquette que le lieutenant-colonel MacKenzie apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
« Mais où étiez-vous passé ? Cela fait plus d'une heure que l'amiral vous cherche partout. »  
  
Harm tourna la tête vers elle, étonné.  
  
« Je devais aller à Norfolk pour rencontrer un témoin pour l'affaire Summers. Mais j'avais prévenu Tiner que je serai en retard ce matin... Il ne lui a rien dit ? »  
  
« Tiner a un important examen de droit demain, je crois qu'il est un peu dépassé par les événements » répondit Mac en souriant  
  
« C'est pas vrai...je vais encore passer un sale quart d'heure » maugréa-t- il. Il retira quelques dossiers de sa mallette, qu'il referma d'un geste vif.  
  
« Et alors ? » fit Mac en l'observant, les bras croisés, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
  
« Et alors quoi ? » demanda Harm tout en parcourant rapidement les messages trouvés sur son bureau.  
  
« L'entretien avec ce témoin, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? »  
  
« Rien » répondit Harm d'un ton un peu désespéré « Absolument rien »  
  
« Si je comprends bien, votre dossier de défense est toujours aussi vide » fit-elle avec un soupçon d'ironie.  
  
Harm s'avança et tapota l'épaule de sa collègue du bout des doigts. « Arrêtez de jubiler, Mac. Je ne vous laisserai pas gagner si facilement »  
  
Sans bouger d'un centimètre, Mac lui adressa un magnifique sourire. « Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas capitaine, vous ne me laisserez pas gagner...C'est moi qui vais vous battre !!! »  
  
Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et réintégra son bureau. Harm plissa les yeux en la regardant s'éloigner. Pour une fois, elle avait raison - pensa t- il - la partie était vraiment mal engagée pour lui, mais il n'était pas homme à se laisser avouer vaincu aussi aisément !  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harm se présenta devant l'aide de camp de l'amiral.  
  
« Capitaine Rabb... Bonjour... L'amiral vous réclame depuis ce matin »  
  
Harm s'appuya sur le bureau et se pencha vers Tiner, caché derrière sa pile de dossiers  
  
« Tiner...vous vous rappelez hier soir, quand je vous ai dis que je serai en retard parce que je devais me rendre à Norfolk ? Vous étiez censé prévenir l'amiral, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Le jeune quartier-maître se mit soudain à blêmir  
  
« Je... monsieur...oui...non...je...j'ai oublié monsieur...oh, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais plus où j'ai la tête en ce moment » articula-t-il difficilement  
  
« C'est bon, Tiner, calmez-vous, ce n'est pas si grave » Harm se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau de son supérieur. Avant de frapper, il se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme. « Et arrêtez de paniquer, vous allez le réussir cet examen. »  
  
« Oui monsieur. Merci monsieur » répondit Tiner, à peine soulagé. Harm lui sourit et frappa à la porte. La voix puissante de l'amiral Chegwidden se fit entendre instantanément. Harm s'avança à l'intérieur de la pièce lambrissée et se tint au garde-à-vous.  
  
« Repos capitaine. Bon Dieu, où étiez-vous passé ? Ca fait près de deux heures que je vous ai fait appeler » demanda l'amiral, furieux.  
  
« J'étais à Norfolk pour l'affaire Summers monsieur, Tiner a oublié de vous informer de mon absence »  
  
L'expression de l'amiral se radoucit quelque peu. « Ce pauvre garçon oublie tout un tas de choses depuis trois jours. J'ose à peine imaginer son état la première fois où il devra plaider dans un tribunal. Asseyez-vous, j'ai à vous parler.»  
  
Harm prit place dans l'un des fauteuils en face de l'amiral et attendit la suite.  
  
« Vous souvenez vous de la princesse Alexandra de Roumanie ? » demanda l'amiral en le regardant fixement.  
  
« Oh que oui, monsieur... je m'en souviens parfaitement... Lui servir d'escorte il y a 5 ans m'a plus épuisé nerveusement qu'une mission de combat en vol »  
  
« Ah... Eh bien j'espère pour vous capitaine que vos nerfs sont en parfaite condition parce que la princesse est de retour. Elle est déléguée par son père pour signer un important contrat commercial impliquant la vente de matériel militaire... »  
  
« Mais en quoi suis-je concerné, monsieur ? Sa vie est-elle à nouveau menacée ? » demanda Harm qui présageait que le pire était à venir.  
  
« Non, fort heureusement. Apparemment, elle a simplement envie de vous revoir. Par ailleurs, la délégation roumaine de Washington organise un bal à l'ambassade à l'intention de la princesse vendredi soir, et cette dernière vous fait l'insigne honneur de vous prendre pour cavalier afin de l'accompagner à cette soirée. J'ai dit que vous étiez d'accord »  
  
« Oh quelle poisse ! » pensa Harm. Il avait horreur de ce genre de soirée, et la perspective de la passer avec la trépidante Alexi ne l'enchantait guère.  
  
« Est-ce un ordre, amiral ? »  
  
« Vous pouvez le prendre comme tel, en effet » répondit l'amiral le plus sérieusement du monde. Il était parfaitement conscient de la gène dans laquelle il mettait son officier, mais cette situation l'amusait follement.  
  
« Dans ce cas, monsieur, je ferai de mon mieux » fit Harm, résigné. Il se préparait à se lever.  
  
« Vous devez faire plus, capitaine » ajouta l'amiral.  
  
Harm ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris par la réflexion de son supérieur « Que dois-je comprendre, amiral ?» demanda-t-il en se rasseyant.  
  
AJ se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour se poster devant Harm, les bras croisés.  
  
« Clayton Webb a insisté sur le fait que, dans le contexte actuel, les Etats-Unis se devaient de maintenir d'excellentes relations avec leurs alliés, il faudra donc vous montrer à la hauteur de ces attentes, capitaine. »  
  
Harm était de plus en plus abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait. « Webb ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ? »  
  
« La demande de la princesse Alexandra vous concernant est passée par ses services » répondit l'amiral  
  
« Je vois... » fit Harm en baissant la tête.  
  
« Je compte sur votre efficacité... et votre sens inné de la diplomatie, Harm » conclut l'amiral, un brin ironique « Rompez »  
  
Harm se leva prestement et se fixa. « Oui monsieur »  
  
AJ le regarda quitter la pièce et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas éclater de rire.  
  
Bureau de Harm Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi  
  
« Mais enfin Bud, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de prouver que ce n'est pas lui qui a dissimulé les cachets d'ecstasy dans cette armoire, comme il nous l'a affirmé. Le juge ne se contentera pas de belles paroles... sans compter que Mac va nous réduire en miettes »  
  
Harm marchait de long en large dans son bureau. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que lui et Bud s'étaient vus confier cette affaire, dans laquelle l'enseigne de vaisseau 2e classe Scott Summers était soupçonné d'être à l'origine d'un trafic de drogue à l'intérieur de la base de Norfolk. Et à ce jour, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le moindre élément qui pourrait plaider en faveur de leur client.  
  
« Je sais monsieur » fit Bud d'un air désolé « Il faut encore attendre le résultat des analyses pour les empreintes. Mais avouez quand même que l'enseigne Summers a un passé chargé : vol à l'étalage, conduite en état d'ivresse et j'en passe. Et même s'il a pris la décision de s'engager pour se soustraire à la mauvaise influence de ses anciens copains de virée, comme il les appelle, ça ne va pas être évident de convaincre la cour qu'il a définitivement réussi à tirer un trait sur son passé, et rien ne prouve que c'est le cas d'ailleurs. »  
  
Harm s'arrêta un instant de faire les cents pas et fixa le jeune lieutenant.  
  
« Bud... vous êtes censé le défendre, pas l'enfoncer davantage »  
  
« Oui monsieur, vous avez raison, pardonnez-moi. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment on va pouvoir le sortir de là. Le colonel a trois personnes qui ont reconnu avoir acheté de la drogue par son intermédiaire, et deux autres qui l'ont vu en grande conversation avec un dealer notoire dans un bar des bas fonds de la ville... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse contre ça ? »  
  
« Je sais... je sais... » fit Harm d'un air las, en se laissant retomber dans son fauteuil.  
  
« Je crois que nous devrions accepter de négocier » ajouta Bud, de son ton le plus convaincant.  
  
« Et renvoyer ce gamin dans un milieu qu'il a décidé de fuir... pas question ! » déclara Harm en se redressant sur son siège. « Son dossier mentionne qu'il était plutôt bien coté quand il était aspirant... Bon sang, il doit bien exister une personne à l'académie qui accepterait de témoigner en sa faveur, ou un parent, un ancien prof, une petite amie, je ne sais pas moi... il faut trouver Bud... il s'agit juste de semer un doute. »  
  
« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire capitaine »  
  
« J'en suis bien conscient lieutenant, mais on n'a pas le choix si on veut le sortir de là » dit Harm d'un ton ferme.  
  
A cet instant, on frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit légèrement. Mac passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. « Je peux vous déranger ? »  
  
« Entrez Mac, on avait fini » l'invita Harm en accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de la main.  
  
« Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil du laboratoire, je suis désolée pour vous mais les analyses confirment que les empreintes laissées sur la porte de l'armoire métallique sont bien celles de l'enseigne Summers » annonça-t- elle, en regardant tour à tour ses deux collègues.  
  
Toujours assis à son bureau, Harm se laissa retomber en arrière et se prit la tête dans les mains. « Et zut... Il ne nous manquait plus que ça... Quelle foutue journée !!! »  
  
Mac et Bud se regardèrent un instant, se questionnant mutuellement du regard. Bud haussa les épaules et, d'un signe de tête, Mac lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'en savait pas plus.  
  
Mac s'approcha doucement du bureau. « Harm, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes soucieux depuis ce matin. Ca a quelque chose à voir avec votre entrevue avec l'amiral Chegwidden ? »  
  
Harm se redressa en soupirant et laissa ses mains tomber sur son bureau. « Ne m'en parlez pas... si vous saviez ce qui me tombe dessus »  
  
« Bah justement capitaine – dit Bud en souriant- on aimerait bien savoir »  
  
Harm soupira à nouveau. « La pire des calamités... J'ai nommé son altesse royale la princesse Alexandra de Roumanie »  
  
Mac le regarda d'un air intrigué. « La princesse Alexandra de Roumanie ? Elle revient à Washington ? »  
  
« Tout juste, elle arrive demain matin pour signer un contrat d'achat de matériel militaire. Mais le pire, c'est que son altesse a exigé que je sois son cavalier pour le bal donné à l'ambassade de Roumanie vendredi soir. »  
  
« Et ça vous embête ? » le questionna Bud qui ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait venir un tel mécontentement de la part de son officier supérieur.  
  
« Bud, cette fille est certes très attirante, mais elle est aussi totalement incontrôlable . La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle m'a collé une main aux fesses en guise d'au revoir... vous voyez le topo ! »  
  
Alors que Bud restait bouche bée, Mac se retint d'éclater de rire devant un Harm, médusé, qui se rendit rapidement compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.  
  
« Ne nous dîtes pas que vous avez peur d'elle » demanda Mac, en hoquetant. Elle éprouvait beaucoup de difficultés à conserver son sérieux face à la mine déconfite de son partenaire.  
  
« Non... ce n'est pas ça... disons qu'elle... me met mal à l'aise » avoua-t-il finalement.  
  
« Monsieur – commença Bud d'un ton compatissant - ce n'est quand même pas si terrible. Ce n'est qu'une soirée, l'avenir du monde n'est pas en jeu »  
  
« Détrompez-vous - reprit Harm - j'ai reçu des instructions précises : étant données les circonstances actuelles, les Etats-Unis doivent prendre grand soin de leurs alliés »  
  
Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop, Mac ne pouvait plus se contenir davantage et repartit à rire de plus belle, rapidement rejointe par Bud. Elle prit le lieutenant par le coude et l'entraîna vers la sortie. « Venez Bud - réussit- elle à articuler entre deux éclats de rire- laissons ce pauvre capitaine à son imbroglio diplomatique »  
  
« Je vous suis madame » puis, se retournant vers Harm « Bon courage capitaine, tâchez de tenir le coup... L'Etat compte sur vous ! » Tous deux quittèrent la pièce, hilares. Harm les suivit et s'arrêta à la porte.  
  
« C'est ça, c'est ça... Moquez-vous... Je croyais que vous étiez mes amis. » Les rires redoublèrent. Harm ferma la porte et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, découragé. Mais pourquoi ces choses-là lui arrivaient-elles toujours à lui ?...Pourquoi ?  
  
Le lendemain Appartement de Harm 06.15 pm  
  
Installé à sa table de travail, Harm relisait attentivement les notes qu'il avait prises en auditionnant le capitaine Jackman, un ancien professeur de l'enseigne Summers à l'académie. Jusqu'à maintenant, il était le seul à avoir accepté de témoigner pour la défense du jeune officier, et Harm était convaincu, qu'avec son soutien, lui et Bud avaient enfin une infime chance de s'opposer aux charges accablantes que Mac ne manquerait pas de présenter à la cour. Le capitaine avait insisté sur le fait que, malgré ses difficultés et son passé de délinquant, Summers avait tout mis en œuvre pour s'intégrer aux autres aspirants sans leur cacher quoi que ce soit de ses antécédents. Pourquoi donc risquerait-il sa carrière maintenant après tant d'efforts ?  
  
Harm en était à ce stade de ses réflexions quand on frappa à la porte. Il se leva et jeta un œil au travers du judas.  
  
« Oh non !!! » s'exclama-t-il à voix basse pour que son visiteur ne puisse pas l'entendre. Il fit un effort pour arborer son plus beau sourire et ouvrit la porte en grand.  
  
« Votre Altesse... quelle bonne surprise ! Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes encore enfuie de votre résidence. » il se recula et lui fit signe d'entrer  
  
« Bonsoir Capitaine... Non, rassurez-vous, cette fois-ci, je suis venue accompagnée » Elle se retourna vers un colosse d'au moins deux mètres qui était resté sur le côté. « Luka, attendez-moi dehors je vous prie »  
  
« Bien, votre Altesse » répondit le géant de sa voix grave  
  
Curieux, Harm se pencha pour observer Luka qui le toisa d'un air méfiant. Harm lui adressa un petit salut de la main avant de refermer la porte.  
  
« Waouh... Impressionnant, mais il n'a pas l'air commode »  
  
« Tous les gardes du corps n'ont pas votre tact et votre allure, cher capitaine Rabb » fit la princesse en s'avançant vers Harm pour lui déposer un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres. « Vous n'avez pas changé, capitaine, à peine quelques rides par ci, par là... mais cela vous rend encore plus séduisant »  
  
« toujours fidèle à elle-même » songea-t-il . Il se recula et l'étudia quelques secondes.  
  
« Mais vous non plus, vous n'avez pas changé, votre Altesse, vous êtes magnifique ».  
  
C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie. Ses cheveux noirs épais, tirés en arrière, mettaient parfaitement en valeur la pureté de son teint clair, et son tailleur rouge à veste cintrée révélait la beauté de ses formes. Il aurait pu aisément succomber à son charme, si leur précédente rencontre ne lui avait laissé le souvenir de sentiments plus mitigés.  
  
« Je vous sers quelque chose à boire, jus de fruit ? thé ? » Il avait besoin d'un prétexte pour échapper à la dangereuse proximité d'Alexi, et se réfugier, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, derrière le comptoir de la cuisine lui semblait être une excellente idée.  
  
« Je veux bien un thé, merci » répondit la princesse  
  
« Tant mieux - se dit Harm - c'est plus long à préparer ! »  
  
Alexi déambula un moment dans l'appartement, se permettant de pousser son exploration jusqu'à la chambre, avant de revenir s'installer sur un tabouret devant le comptoir.  
  
« Je vois que vous avez fini vos travaux...félicitations, c'est très réussi »  
  
« Merci » répondit-il simplement, préférant se concentrer sur la préparation des boissons.  
  
« Et à part ça, depuis 6 ans, qu'est-ce vous avez fait ? » demanda-t-elle en s'avançant pour appuyer ses coudes sur le bar.  
  
« Rien de particulier...si ce n'est un bref retour au service actif en tant que pilote » dit-il en retirant les sachets de thé des tasses.  
  
« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas continué ? »  
  
« Parce que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais trop vieux pour ça, et que le travail au JAG me manquait » répondit-il en lui tendant un mug.  
  
« Hmmm...dommage... vous deviez être craquant en combinaison kaki » fit Alexi en dessinant des cercles sur le bord de la tasse avec son index, son regard planté dans le sien.  
  
« Votre Altesse ... » lâcha-t-il avec exaspération . Il sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le canapé.  
  
« Alexi » le reprit la princesse en descendant de son tabouret pour le suivre.  
  
« Et vous – poursuivit Harm en s'asseyant – comment se passe votre carrière de future reine ? »  
  
« Toujours pareil : réunions, voyages, inaugurations, discours, remises de médailles, bla, bla, bla ... enfin vous voyez quoi ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu en Roumanie avec la délégation américaine comme nous l'avions convenu ? J'étais très déçue de ne pas vous voir »  
  
Il la fixa, étonné  
  
« Je suis désolé, j'ai eu un empêchement. Mais je vous ai envoyé une lettre, vous ne l'avez pas reçue ? »  
  
« Si, si... Vous m'y parliez de cette amie dont le fils avait été témoin d'un meurtre, mais j'avais cru à un faux prétexte pour ne pas me revoir »  
  
Harm fut touché par son expression de petite fille blessée. « Pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ? J'aurais vraiment aimé vous rendre visite dans votre pays »  
  
Le visage de la princesse s'illumina d'un magnifique sourire. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se rapprocha de lui imperceptiblement.  
  
« Si je comprends bien, vous êtes content de me voir, n'est-ce pas ? » Ses mains s'étaient posées sur son torse et commençaient à jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise. Harm entendit une alerte rouge résonner dans sa tête, il tenta de reculer mais se retrouva coincé par le bras du canapé  
  
« Bien sûr Alexi, mais... » La bouche de la princesse s'écrasa sur la sienne avant même qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase. Surpris et décontenancé par une telle fougue, Harm laissa tomber son mug sur le sol, avant de saisir la jeune femme par les épaules pour la repousser. « Alexi...non...s'il vous plait »  
  
Elle le dévisagea, intriguée. Harm l'avait éloignée de lui doucement mais fermement, elle n'était pas accoutumée à être rejetée et c'était la deuxième fois que cela se produisait avec cet homme.  
  
« Je...je suis navré Alexi... mais je ne veux pas » bredouilla-t-il, avec un sourire maladroit.  
  
Alexi se recula et scruta son regard. « Vous, vous êtes amoureux ! » lâcha- t-elle finalement en le pointant du doigt.  
  
« Quoi !!! » s'exclama-t-il, stupéfié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre  
  
« Oui, je ne vois pas d'autre explication à votre refus » continua-t-elle, sur un ton malicieux.  
  
« Si ma mémoire est bonne, je n'ai pas été beaucoup plus coopératif la dernière fois » objecta-t-il, pour lui faire admettre le ridicule de sa supposition.  
  
« Peut-être, mais comme vous me l'aviez si adroitement fait remarquer à l'époque, j'étais l'objet de votre mission, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Alors si vous n'êtes pas amoureux, dites-moi ce qui vous empêche de m'embrasser »  
  
Harm eut soudain l'air très embarrassé, un sentiment qu'il avait rarement éprouvé avec les femmes, si ce n'était avec Mac. Il ne savait quoi répondre.  
  
« Vous voyez – conclut la princesse, triomphante – j'ai raison, vous êtes amoureux. Alors, capitaine, racontez-moi tout »  
  
Pour se soustraire au regard insistant de la princesse, Harm se pencha pour ramasser la tasse dont le contenu s'était répandu sur le sol. Il se leva pour aller chercher de quoi éponger le liquide, avant que la tâche n'imprègne davantage le revêtement.  
  
« Vous n'êtes pas attendue quelque part ce soir ?... Un dîner ? Une réception... ? » demanda-t-il pour abréger l'interrogatoire.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu – s'écria Alexi – quelle heure est-il ? » Elle s'était levée précipitamment et remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue.  
  
Harm regarda sa montre «Il est presque 18h45 »  
  
« J'ai rendez-vous au ministère des affaires étrangères à 20h00, et je dois encore me changer. Vous êtes sauvé pour cette fois Harm, mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, j'ai hâte de terminer cette conversation au bal demain soir» lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
Son torchon à la main, Harm la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et la lui ouvrit.  
  
« Luka passera vous prendre à 19h00. Un conseil, ne soyez pas en retard, il est très pointilleux sur les horaires »  
  
« J'en connais d'autres » plaisanta-t-il  
  
« Vivement demain ! » dit-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue.  
  
« A demain » fit-il poliment alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur où l'attendait l'agent de sécurité.  
  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte qu'il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Décidément, cette fille était impossible ! Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était la détermination dont elle faisait preuve à son égard... A cet instant précis, il aurait aimé être plus vieux de deux jours !  
  
Même endroit, quelques minutes plus tard  
  
Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une simple tasse de thé puisse faire autant de dégâts, mais il avait attendu trop longtemps et le liquide brun avait bel et bien pénétré les rainures du parquet, il en serait quitte pour une petite séance de ponçage. Occupé à nettoyer, il ne prit même pas la peine de se relever quand il entendit frapper à la porte.  
  
« Entrez...c'est ouvert » cria-t-il, tout en continuant à frotter le sol.  
  
Mac entra et fut surprise de trouver son co-équipier agenouillé, une éponge à la main en train de décaper le parquet.  
  
« Eh bien Cendrillon, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?... Votre marâtre a fait des bêtises ? » plaisanta-t-elle tout en s'approchant  
  
« Ah, ah... très drôle. Au lieu de faire de l'esprit, vous n'auriez pas une solution pour enlever une tâche de thé imprégnée sur une lame de parquet » demanda-t-il avec un regard en coin.  
  
« oh si, j'en ai une... changez la lame » poursuivit-elle sur le même ton. Elle s'assit sur la table basse pour être à sa hauteur.  
  
Il releva la tête et afficha un air contrarié. « D'accord... vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup là, Mac ». Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, d'où il revint avec un rouleau d'essuie-tout. Mac le dévisageait avec insistance. Il s'arrêta, gêné par l'expression de son regard.  
  
« Quoi ? » la questionna-t-il  
  
Mac plissa un peu plus les yeux. « Approchez un peu ». Il s'exécuta, soudain plus inquiet. Mac se redressa, comme si elle cherchait à voir de plus près.  
  
« Ah oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais » affirma-t-elle d'un ton sérieux  
  
« Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » insista Harm. Il la vit sourire avant de répondre.  
  
« Vous avez du rouge à lèvres. Ici... et ici » répondit Mac en désignant successivement sa lèvre supérieure et sa joue du bout du doigt. « L'après- midi a été difficile ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.  
  
« Oh c'est malin ! » se contenta-t-il de répondre, en arrachant une feuille d'essuie-tout pour effacer les traces sur son visage. « La princesse Alexandra sort d'ici à l'instant, et elle est du genre entreprenant !! »  
  
« Je vois... » fit Mac en souriant plus franchement « Pauvre Harm, pas facile de résister aux assauts d'une jeune princesse »  
  
« Allez-y...continuez, continuez... je suis bien content que ça vous fasse rire » répliqua-t-il avec lassitude, en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Il pencha la tête en arrière, contre le dossier et ferma les yeux, désireux de retrouver le contrôle de ses nerfs. Mac se leva et vint s'installer à ses côtés.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, capitaine, la prochaine fois, vous ne serez pas seul face à cette charmante demoiselle » dit-elle en lui posant la main sur la cuisse, en guise de soutien.  
  
Harm tourna la tête pour chercher une explication  
  
« Que voulez-vous dire ? »  
  
« Comme Meredith est à Londres pour un festival Shakespeare, l'amiral m'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal demain soir... Si je vois que la méchante Alexi vous embête, je volerai à votre secours. Si la Navy ne peut pas l'arrêter, le corps des Marines devrait pouvoir en venir à bout !! » le taquina-t-elle en tapotant sa cuisse.  
  
Harm la fixa d'un air faussement offusqué puis se mit à rire. « Merci Mac, mais je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir tout seul. Ceci dit, je suis ravi d'apprendre que vous assisterez au bal »  
  
Elle lui sourit, flattée par cette dernière réflexion. « Tiens donc ? »  
  
« Oui – poursuivit-il – c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir en robe de soirée, on a que trop rarement l'occasion d'en profiter »  
  
«Très bien capitaine, pensa-t-elle, c'est de bonne guerre, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! » Elle pivota sur le canapé pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Mais je pourrais en dire autant à votre sujet, c'était quand la dernière fois que vous avez porté votre tenue de gala ? »  
  
il la regarda, l'air étonné. « Tiens, je crois pourtant me souvenir que vous trouviez la réputation des ailes et des uniformes blancs...comment déjà ? Ah oui...exagérée ! »  
  
Elle sourit « Et c'est toujours le cas, mais cela ne signifie pas que je n'aime pas vous voir les porter »  
  
Il pointa l'index en l'air et l'agita avant de lui répondre « Un jour, Mac, je vous promets que vous changerez d'avis à sujet ». Elle se leva et l'observa, une expression malicieuse sur le visage « Encore une promesse, Harm, décidément ! »  
  
Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha un peu, bien décidé à poursuivre le petit jeu qu'ils avaient commencé. « Vous ne comptiez tout de même pas avoir recours aux éprouvettes ? Il faut bien que je défende l'honneur de la Navy ! »  
  
Mac éclata de rire, et passa devant lui pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle se retourna avant d'ouvrir. « N'oubliez pas non plus que les Marines ont une certaine réputation, matelot »  
  
« Ah oui, vraiment ? » dit-il en lui emboîtant le pas  
  
« Vous verrez, vous verrez... » fit-elle en sortant. Il referma la porte derrière elle et secoua doucement la tête, la mine réjouie. Finalement, cette soirée allait peut-être s'avérer plus intéressante que prévue.  
  
Ambassade de Roumanie, Washington DC Vendredi, 08.10 pm  
  
Les invités arrivaient les uns après les autres en un défilé ininterrompu depuis près d'une demi-heure. Debout à côté d'Alexi, Harm les accueillait respectueusement, soucieux de remplir au mieux la mission qui lui avait été confiée.  
  
Comme convenu, Luka s'était présenté à sa porte à 19h00. Le trajet en Limousine s'était fait dans un silence relatif : Harm avait bien tenté d'engager une ou deux fois la conservation avec le garde du corps, mais ce dernier, peu enclin à la discussion, s'était contenté de répondre par quelques monosyllabes. Arrivé à destination, il retrouva Alexi, entourée d'officiels roumains, auxquels elle présenta Harm comme son chevalier servant pour la soirée. Quelques sourires entendus parcoururent alors l'assistance. L'avocat du JAG ne savait plus quoi dire, cette fille avait vraiment le don pour le mettre dans l'embarras !  
  
Il était en train de saluer l'épouse d'un homme d'affaires exilé aux Etats Unis pendant la dictature communiste quand son attention fut attirée par un couple qui faisait son entrée à quelques mètres de là. Alexi nota son changement d'attitude et dirigea son regard vers les nouveaux arrivants, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Dans son uniforme de cérémonie, l'amiral Chegwidden dégageait une prestance et une assurance que beaucoup d'hommes de son âge devaient lui envier. Accrochée à son bras, Mac focalisait sur elle les regards admiratifs de la gente masculine et ceux, plus jaloux, des femmes qui se tenaient à proximité. Captivé, Harm ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux de sa partenaire alors qu'elle et l'amiral avançaient dans leur direction . Elle arborait une splendide robe fourreau bleu nuit, semblable à celle qu'elle portait dans ces hallucinations survenues à la suite d'une chute dans le bureau de l'amiral. La réalité rejoignait la fiction... Non, en fait, elle allait bien au delà... Il en avait le souffle coupé. Il ne remarqua pas l'expression amusée d'Alexi qui le ramena sur Terre en lui donnant un petit coup de coude discret.  
  
« Fermez la bouche capitaine, on va finir par se demander ce qui vous arrive » le railla-t-elle.  
  
Eprouvant toutes les peines du monde à décrocher son regard de cette incroyable vision, il adressa finalement un petit sourire crispé à sa voisine, au moment exact où l'amiral arrivait à leur hauteur. Alexi tendit sa main à AJ qui la salua avec déférence.  
  
« Amiral, quel plaisir de vous revoir, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu favorablement à ma requête » dit-elle en indiquant Harm d'un léger signe de tête.  
  
« Mais c'était tout naturel, votre Altesse. Je suis sûr que le capitaine Rabb se fait une joie de vous donner satisfaction » fit-il en lançant un regard furtif en direction de son officier, qui, il en était certain, le maudissait en son fort intérieur.  
  
« Colonel MacKenzie, vous êtes magnifique » poursuivit la princesse à l'adresse de Mac « Vous allez faire sensation, personne ne voudra croire que vous êtes l'un de ces redoutables Marines »  
  
Mac la remercia aimablement, passa devant Harm auquel elle adressa un rapide sourire en guise de bonsoir avant de rejoindre l'amiral qui l'attendait. Harm la regarda s'éloigner, encore subjugué par sa beauté, puis, tant bien que mal, se concentra à nouveau sur son rôle de « prince consort ».  
  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée  
  
« Eh bien capitaine, qu'avez-vous fait de votre cavalière ? »  
  
Harm sursauta en entendant la voix de son commandant. Il avait profité d'une discussion politique entre la princesse et l'ambassadeur de Roumanie aux Etats Unis pour s'éclipser, non sans avoir promis à Alexi d'être de retour pour la première danse, sans quoi, elle ne l'aurait jamais autorisé à s'absenter. Debout dans un coin de la salle, il observait le ballet des diplomates et des personnalités de la capitale en sirotant un verre de champagne. De temps en temps, son regard s'immobilisait sur une fine silhouette en robe bleu nuit, qui semblait parfaitement à son aise au milieu de ces notables.  
  
« Elle m'a accordé une petite pause » répondit Harm d'un ton léger « Et vous monsieur, qu'est-il advenu de la vôtre ? »  
  
« Je lui ai conseillé de profiter de cette soirée pour nouer des relations... en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr » ajouta-t-il pour rassurer Harm qui l'avait regardé un instant avec suspicion. « Vous savez capitaine, c'est toujours très utile d'avoir quelques VIP dans son carnet d'adresses quand on est avocat... on ne sait jamais, ça peut servir » termina-t-il en levant la flûte qu'il tenait à la main.  
  
Les premières notes de l'orchestre résonnèrent et les couples se formèrent rapidement. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harm et AJ contemplaient tous les deux Mac alors qu'elle venait d'accepter l'invitation à danser d'un célèbre chroniqueur mondain.  
  
« Elle est splendide, vous ne trouvez pas ? » lança AJ, le regard rivé sur la scène.  
  
« Oui monsieur – répondit Harm sans ciller une seconde – vous avez raison, elle est splendide »  
  
AJ tourna la tête vers son adjoint et le dévisagea à son insu. « Où en êtes vous avec elle, Harm ? »  
  
Pris au dépourvu par la question, Harm obliqua rapidement la tête vers l'amiral « Je vous demande pardon, monsieur »  
  
L'amiral prit une voix plus douce, oubliant pour quelques instants sa position d'officier de commandement pour endosser celle d'ami de longue date.  
  
« J'aimerais savoir comment vont les choses entre vous deux. J'ai constaté que vos relations ont parfois été tendues ces derniers temps, et je serais plus tranquille si vous me disiez que mes inquiétudes à ce sujet sont sans réel fondement »  
  
Harm laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement, il avait craint pendant une minute que l'amiral ne fasse allusion à un lien d'une toute autre nature entre lui et Mac. Il répondit d'une voix calme.  
  
« Vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire, monsieur, Mac et moi avons réglé la plupart de nos différents. Elle est ma meilleure amie et je ne tiens pas à la perdre, pour rien au monde » Ces dernières paroles le renvoyèrent illico près de deux ans auparavant, sous le porche de l'amiral. Ils n'avaient pas fait beaucoup de progrès dans leur relation depuis cette soirée, mais au moins ils étaient toujours là, et ensemble.  
  
« Très bien, je suis ravi de l'entendre » conclut AJ d'un air satisfait  
  
« J'espérais que vous seriez homme à tenir ses promesses, capitaine, la première danse est déjà bien entamée » La voix d'Alexi avait surgi derrière eux. La jeune princesse saisit Harm par le bras, se collant un peu trop à lui à son goût.  
  
« C'est de ma faute, votre Altesse, c'est moi qui l'ai retenu » intervint AJ  
  
« Dans ce cas, amiral, vous en serez quitte pour danser la suivante avec moi – fit la jeune femme en arborant un large sourire – mais en attendant, permettez-moi de vous enlever ce bel officier»  
  
« Mais je vous en prie, votre Altesse » dit-il alors qu'Alexi entraînait déjà Harm vers la piste de danse.  
  
Harm pensait qu'elle allait en profiter pour se lover contre lui, mais à sa grande surprise, elle se tint à distance respectable, faisant de cette danse un moment agréable. Mac et le journaliste n'étaient pas très éloignés. Quand Mac le vit, elle lui adressa un petit geste de la main, auquel il répondit par l'un de ces sourires qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Alexi avait remarqué leur échange mais n'en prit pas ombrage. Au lieu de cela, elle se recula légèrement pour regarder son cavalier dans les yeux.  
  
« C'est elle, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« La femme dont vous êtes amoureux, c'est le colonel MacKenzie, pas vrai ? » insista-t-elle  
  
Harm leva les yeux au plafond, un peu agacé.  
  
« Oh Alexi, vous n'allez pas recommencer ! »  
  
« Harm, je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais ce que je vois. Si vous vous étiez vu tout à l'heure quand elle est apparue, vous étiez en train de vous consumer sur place » dit-elle d'un ton amical.  
  
« Bon, d'accord, admettons que je sois attiré par elle... »  
  
« Attiré ? » le coupa-t-elle « Ah non capitaine, vous êtes plus qu'attiré, vous êtes totalement et irrémédiablement épris de cette femme, il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ! »  
  
« Merci » fit-il, un brin vexé.  
  
Alexi stoppa leur danse un instant et le dévisagea. « Attendez...Ne me dites pas qu'elle n'est pas au courant. Vous ne lui avez rien dit ? »  
  
Harm la reprit dans ses bras et lui imposa à nouveau un rythme à suivre.  
  
« Oh non je rêve – reprit-elle – vous êtes bien tous pareils les hommes, pas un pour rattraper l'autre. »  
  
Harm la fixa et tenta d'être convaincant « Ce n'est pas toujours aussi facile que vous le pensez, il y a parfois des impératifs qui font que... »  
  
Une fois de plus, elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de finir sa phrase « Quels impératifs ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? Vous travaillez ensemble depuis 6 ans et vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé le temps de lui dire que vous l'aimiez. Je croyais les Américains plus prompts dans ce genre de choses... Je vous trouve assez pathétique, capitaine » dit-elle, sans aucune méchanceté.  
  
Harm s'apprêtait à répliquer quand l'orchestre joua les dernières notes de la mélodie pour enchaîner aussitôt sur la suivante.  
  
« Invitez-la à danser, c'est un ordre » fit-elle en le poussant vers l'endroit où Mac se trouvait.  
  
« Mais...» tenta-t-il d'objecter  
  
« Allez, dépêchez-vous... et tâchez d'agir cette fois-ci... je vous surveille »  
  
Harm secoua la tête de dépit et se dirigea vers Mac qui prenait congé de son précédent cavalier. Il s'approcha d'elle en souriant. « Bah, après tout, ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée » se dit-il. Elle l'avait vu s'avancer vers elle et lui rendait son sourire. Elle accepta son invitation avec joie et il lui prit la main pour la mener vers le centre de la piste.  
  
Ils dansèrent sans échanger un seul mot, suivant le rythme cadencé d'une vieille chanson de Frank Sinatra dont l'efficacité n'était plus à prouver. Harm se demanda si c'était le hasard ou une manœuvre d'Alexi qui l'amenait à danser avec Mac sur « Fly me to the moon ». Peu importe, le moment valait la peine d'être savouré de bout en bout, et c'est avec regret qu'il la relâcha quand la dernière mesure retentit. « J'avais oublié que cette chanson était si courte... dommage » dit-il alors que les couples se dispersaient autour d'eux. Mac leva les yeux vers lui. « Que diriez-vous de profiter un peu de l'air frais des jardins? La chaleur devient étouffante ici. » « Avec plaisir» Il lui offrit son bras, qu'elle accepta volontiers. Tout en dansant avec l'amiral Chegwidden, Alexi vit le couple s'éloigner vers la terrasse. « Dites-moi Amiral, deux officiers peuvent-ils continuer à travailler dans le même service s'ils partagent une relation... disons... intime ? » demanda la princesse en interrogeant son cavalier du regard. AJ comprit instantanément à qui elle faisait allusion, lui aussi avait aperçu Mac et Harm quitter la salle de bal. « Si leur commandant estime qu'ils sont indispensables à la bonne marche du service et fait marcher ses relations pour les maintenir en poste... bien sûr votre Altesse » répondit-il d'un ton neutre. Alexi afficha une expression satisfaite « Parfait, je suis enchantée de l'apprendre » AJ sourit. Il se demandait pourquoi Harm avait eu l'air si contrarié quand on lui avait demandé d'accompagner la princesse à ce bal... Elle était charmante cette jeune femme ! Jardins de l'ambassade de Roumanie  
  
09.45 pm La pluie qui était tombée dans l'après-midi exhalait encore davantage le parfum des fleurs qui bordaient les allées . Appréciant la quiétude des lieux et la douceur de cette soirée de printemps, Harm et Mac, bras dessus, bras dessous, suivaient l'un des chemins parsemés de gravier qui délimitaient l'ordonnancement de ces jardins à la française. « Alors - demanda Mac - vous et Bud vous sentez prêts pour lundi ? » Rompant le silence dont chacun d'eux jouissait depuis le début de leur promenade, elle jugea préférable d'entamer une discussion neutre sur le travail, plutôt que de se hasarder sur un sujet plus épineux, auquel le site qui les entourait se serait pourtant volontiers prêté. « Bien sûr, et vous ? » Délicatement, il réajusta l'écharpe en soie de Mac qui avait légèrement glissé le long de son épaule. Son geste était anodin mais elle fut touchée par cette marque d'attention pour le moins inattendue. « Harm, c'est moi qui ai toutes les chances de gagner cette affaire, vous en êtes conscient, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle ne disait pas cela pour le rabaisser, et il le savait, mais il prenait cette affaire tellement à cœur qu'elle appréhendait sa réaction en cas d'échec cuisant. Harm la regarda en plissant les yeux, comme il le faisait quand les autres essayaient de semer le doute dans son esprit. « Je vous trouve bien confiante Mac. Vous avez dû lire mes conclusions pourtant, j'ai demandé à Harriet de vous transmettre le dossier cet après- midi » Il atteignirent l'extrémité du jardin, où, dissimulés par des haies, quelques bancs de bois étaient disposés autour d'une fontaine. Ils s'assirent sur l'un d'eux et poursuivirent leur discussion. « Je les ai lues, en effet, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour convaincre le juge » « Ca, c'est ce que croyez, chère collègue » répliqua-t-il en y adjoignant un sourire charmeur, auquel Mac s'efforça de rester insensible. « Harm, soyez réaliste une minute. Vous ne croyez quand même pas amadouer l'amiral Morris avec cette histoire abracadabrante ? Si l'enseigne Summers avait vraiment voulu aider sa mère à financer l'achat d'un appartement, il n'avait qu'à demander un prêt à la banque, comme tout le monde » « Avec son passé, il ne l'aurait jamais obtenu » Son ton se voulait persuasif mais Mac continuait de camper sur ses positions. « Il aurait au moins pu essayer, après tout, il est officier de marine aujourd'hui. Au lieu de cela, il a renoué direct avec ses anciennes habitudes... Ne venez pas me faire croire que son idée de vendre de la drogue n'était qu'un acte de solidarité familiale. » L'obstination de Mac commençait à l'exaspérer, mais le sentiment était réciproque. Harm pivota sur le banc pour lui faire face. « Bon, écoutez , premièrement, c'est vrai que l'enseigne Summers a commis un certain nombre de petits larcins par le passé, mais il a tout fait pour prendre un nouveau départ et il a réussi. Deuxièmement, même si je n'excuse pas son récent comportement, j'ai confiance en ce gamin... Mac, si vous l'aviez vu ce matin, il a fallu que je le confronte à sa mère pour qu'il avoue enfin les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à faire ça tellement il avait honte... » « Mais il a vendu de la drogue, Harm... de la drogue !!! » « Oui, je sais... Bon sang !! » Il se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna en quelques enjambées en direction de la fontaine. Un silence pesant s'installa. Au bout d'un long moment, sans doute apaisé par le cliquetis de l'eau, il revint vers Mac qui n'avait pas bougé et regardait le bout de ses chaussures, manifestement gênée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle releva la tête en voyant qu'il se tenait juste devant elle, la main tendue. « Venez » lui-dit-il. Elle répondit à son injonction, persuadée qu'il allait la raccompagner vers la salle de bal. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se retrouva dans ses bras en train de danser. La musique était lointaine, mais on percevait néanmoins quelques accords. « Harm ? » se risqua-t-elle, au bout de quelques minutes « Hmmm ? » Son regard ne laissait paraître aucune animosité. « Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout à l'heure » dit-elle, confuse Accompagnant son geste d'un sourire rassurant, il posa un index sur les lèvres de son amie et lui fit « non » d'un signe de tête. « Il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de parler boulot en dehors des heures réglementaires » ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce. Il la serra davantage contre lui, passant les deux mains autour de sa taille. De plus en plus décontenancée, Mac se retrouva plaquée contre son torse puissant. Elle laissa ses mains remonter le long du col de sa veste spencer jusqu'à ses épaules puis sa nuque. Dérivant au son de la mélodie, ils se laissèrent porter par le rythme lent qu'elle leur suggérait. Mac ferma les yeux quand elle sentit l'une des mains de son partenaire lui caresser doucement le dos, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, dont elle suivit le tracé du bout des doigts, avant de se perdre dans les mèches de cheveux à la base du cou pour réapparaître sur la ligne de la clavicule, où elle allait et venait dans un mouvement très lent. Mac ne comprenait plus rien, mais elle ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien, aussi sécurisée que dans les bras de cet homme, et cela seul importait en cet instant. Elle se surprit à caresser délicatement son cou, laissant ses doigts découvrir la finesse et la douceur de sa peau à la base du cuir chevelu . Harm desserra légèrement son étreinte et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle fut subjuguée tant par la passion que par la tendresse qu'elle lut dans ses yeux. Elle voulut parler mais les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Lentement, très lentement, le visage d'Harm s'approcha du sien. Elle ferma les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres, prête à accueillir son baiser...  
  
« Rabb... Enfin je vous trouve ! » La voix de Clayton Webb les fit s'éloigner brusquement.  
  
« Webb ?!! » Harm était furieux. Cet imbécile venait de lui voler un moment magique qui ne se reproduirait peut-être jamais.  
  
« Mais nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Ca fait un quart d'heure que je vous cherche... Mac, vous êtes superbe » ajouta-t-il en reconnaissant Sarah.  
  
Harm et Mac se regardèrent, aussi déçus et résignés l'un que l'autre. Puis Mac haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire qui disait « Tant pis...une prochaine fois, peut-être ? » Harm se tourna vers Webb, il avait envie de l'étrangler.  
  
« Qu'est-ce vous me voulez, Webb ? » demanda-t-il, irrité.  
  
« Vous rappeler que vous êtes censé accompagner la princesse Alexandra ce soir, mais apparemment, vous avez pris une autre option qui n'était pas au programme» répondit-il en les regardant l'un et l'autre alternativement.  
  
« Oh ça va Webb, fermez-la » dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps.  
  
Webb soupira et rebroussa chemin. « Bon alors Rabb, vous venez ?» cria-t-il en se retournant après quelques pas.  
  
Mac posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son compagnon. « Allez-y, je reste un peu ici... »  
  
« Mac... je suis désolé... » dit-il, la regardant tendrement.  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave Harm, ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas » répondit- elle d'un ton calme et rassurant « On se voit tout à l'heure »  
  
« Rabb !!! » fit la voix impatiente de l'agent secret  
  
« Oui, c'est bon j'arrive » cria Harm . «A plus tard » lança-t-il à l'adresse de Mac   
  
Arrivé devant Clayton, il le toisa d'un air menaçant « Webb, si jamais vous me refaites un coup pareil, je vous jure que vous n'aurez pas assez de votre vie pour le regretter ». Webb le dévisagea, se demandant s'il devait prêter attention à une telle marque d'agressivité... Manifestement, oui !  
  
La jeune femme les regarda s'éloigner, les suivant du regard aussi longtemps qu'elle put. Elle resta un moment au bord de la fontaine, à contempler les mouvements de l'eau, non sans imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer sans l'intervention intempestive de Clayton Webb.  
  
Ambassade de Roumanie salle de réception, 10.20 pm  
  
Alexi était en pleine discussion sur la terrasse avec un couple d'artistes roumains quand elle aperçut le capitaine Rabb remonter l'allée principale des jardins, accompagné d'un homme, plus petit, qui tentait désespérément de suivre le rythme de marche imposé par l'avocat. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses interlocuteurs et partit à leur rencontre. Harm avait l'air nerveux. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait du colonel ? » songea-t-elle.  
  
Quant il la vit venir vers eux, Harm sentit sa colère retomber quelque peu. Au moins, Webb allait cesser de l'importuner ! Arrivée à leur hauteur, Alexi salua rapidement Webb, qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de revoir, puis saisit Harm par le bras pour rejoindre la réception. Soucieux de ne pas commettre deux fois la même erreur, l'agent secret les suivit, légèrement en retrait.  
  
« Harm, où est le colonel MacKenzie ? »  
  
« Elle est restée près de la fontaine » La déception était perceptible dans le son de sa voix.  
  
« Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté avec elle ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » le questionna-t-elle, un peu inquiète.  
  
« Non... Tout allait bien... Très bien même... Jusqu'à que cet imbécile là derrière ne vienne tout gâcher » répondit Harm , désignant Webb en levant le pouce par dessus son épaule.  
  
Comprenant que c'est à lui qu'on faisait allusion, Webb ralentit la cadence de son pas pour prendre un peu plus de distance.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là, lui ? » demanda la princesse, soudain énervée.  
  
« Il me cherchait pour me ramener vers vous » dit-il simplement.  
  
Alexi se retourna pour fusiller Webb du regard « Non, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous mêler de ce qui vous ce qui vous regarde, je ne vous avais rien demandé ! »  
  
« Mais... votre Altesse... je pensais... oh et puis zut ! » Elle n'avait même pas daigné l'écouter. D'une humeur massacrante, il bifurqua et se dirigea tout droit vers le bar.  
  
« Ces espions – fit-elle en le regardant s'éloigner – ils ne comprennent jamais rien à rien »  
  
Reprenant leur marche, ils montèrent en silence l'escalier qui menait à la terrasse. Arrivés en haut, Alexi s'immobilisa et leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Harm, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard. «Quand il est arrivé, Le colonel et vous étiez... ?»  
  
Comprenant le sens de sa question, il répondit aussitôt « Non, nous allions... ». Même inachevée, la réponse suffit à lever une nouvelle bordée d'insultes à l'égard de Webb de la part de la princesse.  
  
Harm resta perplexe devant sa réaction, c'était comme si sa relation avec Mac devenait tout à coup une affaire personnelle pour elle, il n'était pas accoutumé à ce qu'une tierce personne intervienne dans ses affaires de cœur.  
  
« Bon, tout n'est pas perdu – reprit la princesse – voilà ce que vous allez faire... »  
  
Harm leva la main pour lui enjoindre de se taire. « Non, écoutez Alexi... Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée, Mac et moi avons des opinions parfois très divergentes et.... »  
  
Alexi lui jeta un regard inquisiteur et, malgré sa petite taille, se dressa de toute sa hauteur avant de rétorquer d'un ton autoritaire « Ouvrez bien grand vos jolies oreilles Capitaine Rabb, parce que je ne vous le répéterai pas : il est hors de question que vous baissiez les bras maintenant, si vous aimez réellement cette femme, alors vous devez tout mettre en œuvre pour l'avoir, mais pas demain... ni dans un an... Aujourd'hui. C'est bien compris ? »  
  
Harm n'en revenait pas. Jamais personne, en dehors de ses supérieurs, ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Et que ce soit ce petit bout de femme, qu'il avait d'abord prise pour une gamine trop gâtée, qui le fasse le déstabilisa encore plus.  
  
« Mais enfin... » commença-t-il  
  
« Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne, capitaine » le coupa-t-elle. Son expression se radoucit soudain et elle posa délicatement sa main sur le bras de l'officier.  
  
« Harm, vous aimez le colonel ? » Encore cette question à laquelle il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir répondre.  
  
« Je...euh... » balbutia-t-il  
  
Alexi planta son regard dans le sien, dans l'attente d'une réponse claire.  
  
« Oui » finit-il par admettre. Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, il se sentit soudain libéré d'un poids.  
  
« Parfait ! Et elle, elle est amoureuse de vous ? » poursuivit la princesse  
  
Il réfléchit un instant, pris un peu au dépourvu par sa question. Puis il repensa à Sydney, et à leur conversation sur le ferry, quand Mac lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle attendait plus de lui qu'une simple relation d'amitié. Il baissa les yeux et articula d'une voix un peu hésitante.  
  
« Je crois que oui, mais... »  
  
« Eh bien alors – fit Alexi d'un ton joyeux – qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez-y... Foncez. Vous n'allez pas passer votre vie à rester là sans rien faire, parce que croyez-moi, elle ne va pas vous attendre éternellement »  
  
Le souvenir de Mic Brumby passa soudain dans l'esprit de l'officier.  
  
« Chacun a la vie qu'il veut bien avoir, Harm, sauf peut-être les têtes couronnées !! » ironisa-telle. « Ne laissez-pas passer votre vie Harm, ne gâchez pas votre chance d'être heureux »  
  
Sa dernière réflexion le bouleversa, sa vision des choses prit tout à coup une perspective totalement différente. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi avec Mac comme il l'avait fait quand il avait recouvré sa pleine capacité de pilote ? Il n'avait eu aucun doute à cet instant, il avait foncé sans se retourner, ni se poser de questions. Il fallait qu'il le fasse sans quoi les regrets l'auraient miné. C'était la même chose aujourd'hui. Il leva les yeux vers Alexi qui, patiemment, attendait qu'il réagisse. Il lui sourit avant de prononcer les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit : « A vos ordres, Madame »  
  
La princesse le reprit par le bras et, d'un pas alerte, l'entraîna vers la salle de bal .  
  
« A la bonne heure ! Bien, maintenant, reprenez votre rôle de chevalier servant et allez nous chercher deux coupes de champagne, on les a bien méritées ! »  
  
Même endroit, 10.50 pm  
  
Depuis près de dix minutes, Harm ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite au discours que le porte-parole de la délégation Roumaine de Washington déclamait en l'honneur de la princesse Alexandra. Régulièrement, il jetait un œil en arrière pour guetter le retour de Mac, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle n'avait toujours pas rejoint le reste des invités. Se retournant, une fois de plus, il la vit enfin, conversant avec Webb. Il se pencha vers Alexi pour lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle lança un regard furtif vers le fond de la salle, notant la présence de Mac.  
  
« Et vous êtes encore planté là ?... Allez-y... Courez ! » dit-elle tout bas, d'un ton espiègle. D'un signe de main, elle l'encouragea discrètement à se dépêcher.  
  
Pendant que la princesse reportait son attention sur les propos de l'orateur, Harm se faufilait au milieu de la foule amassée devant le podium, passant à proximité de l'amiral Chegwidden qui le gratifia d'un petit sourire. Harm lui répondit par un léger mouvement de tête, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.  
  
A son approche, Mac tourna son visage vers lui. Suivant le regard de son interlocutrice, Clayton Webb jugea préférable de s'éclipser et prit précipitamment congé de Sarah, avant de partir dans la direction opposée.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » demanda Harm  
  
A son ton cassant, Mac comprit qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'intervention impromptue de l'agent secret. Elle répondit d'une voix posée, espérant modérer la soudaine agressivité de son partenaire.  
  
« Il est venu pour s'excuser... et j'ai accepté ses excuses. Je souhaite que vous en fassiez autant capitaine. »  
  
« oui...on verra »  
  
Un éclair désapprobateur passa dans les yeux de Mac quand elle les leva vers son partenaire.  
  
« Harm...Vous savez combien il est difficile pour Webb de reconnaître ses erreurs. Soyez un peu indulgent pour une fois. Il lui a sûrement fallu deux ou trois verres de bourbon avalés cul-sec pour y arriver. »  
  
« Qu'il aille s'y noyer dans le bourbon ! » lâcha-t-il. Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles quand il vit un voile de tristesse traverser le regard expressif de Mac. « Je suis désolé... » bredouilla-t-il aussitôt.  
  
Mac lui sourit faiblement. « Non, ce n'est rien » Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, mal à l'aise. C'est l'amiral Chegwidden qui les tira de leur trouble en apparaissant à leurs côtés, alors que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué sa présence.  
  
« Colonel, verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que nous partions maintenant ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas très tard, mais je dois être de bonne heure au JAG demain matin. J'ai plusieurs dossiers à vérifier et ça ne peut pas attendre lundi... malheureusement »  
  
« Bien sûr que non, monsieur, je vous suis »  
  
« Amiral – intervint Harm – vous n'aviez pas organisé une partie de pêche avec Tiner demain matin ? »  
  
AJ acquiesça d'un signe de tête « Si, c'est qui était prévu, mais ce gamin m'a dit cet après-midi qu'il pensait qu'une grasse-matinée le détendrait davantage. Je vous jure, je ne comprends plus rien à la jeunesse actuelle ! » Harm et Mac échangèrent un sourire amusé. « Remarquez, ce n'est pas plus mal – poursuivit l'amiral – comme ça, je n'aurai pas à travailler dimanche. Bonne fin de soirée Capitaine. Mac, je vais saluer la princesse et récupérer les manteaux au vestiaire...je vous attends en bas »  
  
« J'arrive tout de suite, monsieur » « Bonsoir Amiral »  
  
Leur commandant parti, un silence embarrassé s'installa à nouveau entre eux.  
  
« Il faut que j'y aille... » déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment.  
  
Harm la retint par le bras, mais la relâcha aussitôt.  
  
« Mac... J'aimerais que l'on termine ce que nous avons commencé tout à l'heure... dans les jardins »  
  
Les yeux de Sarah s'illuminèrent d'un éclat qu'il ne leur connaissait pas. Son cœur s'accéléra.  
  
« Moi aussi » répondit-elle d'une voix douce  
  
Son rythme cardiaque manqua carrément un battement.  
  
« Vous avez quelque chose de prévu demain ? »  
  
L'expression de la jeune femme s'assombrit « Oh Harm, je suis navrée. Je prends l'avion tôt demain matin. Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Je passe le week-end avec Chloé et ses grands-parents. »  
  
« Ah...c'est ce week-end...j'avais oublié » fit-il, visiblement déçu. L'attente allait être longue. « Promettez-moi que nous trouverons un moment la semaine prochaine » ajouta-t-il, suppliant.  
  
« Vous pouvez en être sûr capitaine, il y a des occasions à ne pas laisser passer » conclut-elle en souriant. Elle s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. C'était un fait suffisamment exceptionnel, surtout en public, pour que Harm ait l'impression que son cœur allait définitivement sortir de sa poitrine.  
  
« Bonsoir Harm, à lundi » Elle semblait aussi émue que lui.  
  
« Bonsoir Sarah » dit-il d'une voix rauque.  
  
Il la regarda s'éloigner en direction d'Alexandra. Il les vit échanger quelques mots puis Mac se dirigea vers l'escalier et disparut de son champ de vision. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que ses battements cardiaques retrouvèrent un rythme normal.  
  
Il éprouva alors le besoin de boire quelque chose de fort. Il se rendit au bar, commanda un bourbon sec, et l'avala d'une seule traite. Le liquide amer lui procura immédiatement une sensation de chaleur et de plénitude. Il s'interrogeait sur l'éventualité d'un second verre quand la voix d'Alexi le fit sursauter.  
  
« Rassurez-moi, vous n'êtes pas en train de noyer un chagrin d'amour dans l'alcool ? »  
  
Il se retourna et la gratifia d'un large sourire « Non, absolument pas... ce serait même plutôt le contraire »  
  
Le visage de la princesse s'illumina en un instant « C'est vrai ?... C'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée... Je savais que vous alliez y arriver, je suis très fière de vous, capitaine ! »  
  
Harm essaya de tempérer son enthousiasme qu'il jugeait un peu exagéré. « Attendez... nous n'en sommes qu'au début. »  
  
« Peut-être, mais le plus dur est fait. Pour la suite, vous êtes grand, vous savez comment faire, je peux vous faire confiance... » Elle leva la tête vers lui et crut lire un doute dans son regard «Je peux, n'est-ce pas ? » insista-t-elle, plus sérieusement.  
  
Harm avait mille questions à l'esprit, mais les balaya en repensant à cette flamme qu'il avait vue briller dans les yeux de Sarah quelques minutes auparavant. « Evidemment que vous pouvez » répondit-il d'une voix assurée.  
  
« Génial ! » Alexi lui ôta son verre des mains pour le déposer sur la table adjacente. « Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, il faut que je profite de vous tant que vous êtes encore célibataire... Allez capitaine Rabb, faites- moi danser ! » ordonna-t-elle en le guidant vers la piste.  
  
Au pied de l'immeuble de Harm  
  
Au nord de Union Station  
  
Dimanche soir, 07.15 pm  
  
Lassé de tourner en rond dans son appartement ou de répéter pour la énième fois la plaidoirie qu'il comptait présenter le lendemain au tribunal, Harm s'était finalement décidé à sortir en milieu d'après-midi. Ses déambulations l'avaient conduit jusqu'à la demeure des Roberts, où Harriet avait suggéré aux hommes, les grands et le petit, d'aller se détendre avec une partie de foot dans le jardin. Après qu'AJ eut remporté une écrasante victoire sur son père et son parrain, tous trois apprécièrent à sa juste valeur le goûter préparé à leur intention par la maîtresse de maison. Harm prit congé de ses amis après avoir réglé les derniers détails de l'audience avec Bud . C'est en arrivant au coin de sa rue qu'il remarqua la Limousine stationnée le long du trottoir. Il gara sa corvette et se dirigea vers l'imposant véhicule noir, dont les occupants sortirent à son approche.  
  
« Vous auriez dû me prévenir que vous alliez passer, votre Altesse, cela vous aurait éviter d'attendre » dit-il à l'adresse d'Alexi qui venait à sa rencontre.  
  
« Non, non, c'était assez instructif... Les habitants sont plutôt pittoresques dans ce quartier ! » répondit-elle en plaisantant. Il approuva en lui conseillant de ne pas parler trop fort.  
  
« Voulez-vous monter ? » proposa-t-il.  
  
« Non, c'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je voulais juste vous dire au-revoir » Le ton de sa voix laissait filtrer une pointe de regret. Harm en ressentit une légère tristesse.  
  
« Vous partez déjà ? » A son grand étonnement, il se rendit compte qu' il aurait apprécié partager encore un peu de temps avec elle. Son opinion à son sujet avait changé du tout au tout. Loin de la jeune fille charmante mais capricieuse dont il avait gardé le souvenir, elle était devenue une femme sensible au monde et aux personnes qui l'entouraient, sans pour autant perdre sa personnalité fantasque et spontanée. Elle était finalement un véritable vent de fraîcheur, et leurs retrouvailles lui avaient fait le plus grand bien, à de multiples points de vue !  
  
« Je prends l'avion demain, en début d'après-midi, mais j'ai plusieurs détails à régler avant avec l'ambassadeur, et je n'aurai pas une minute à moi »  
  
« Vous allez me manquer Alexi » dit-il avec sincérité  
  
Elle leva les sourcils, étonnée et ravie. « C'est vrai ?... Alors c'est une bonne excuse pour venir me voir... Je suis sûre qu'ils ont toujours besoin de bons conseillers juridiques sur cette fameuse base de l'Otan !... Venez avec le colonel ! »  
  
Harm sourit à l'évocation de Mac. Avec sa façon bien à elle de traiter les relations humaines, Alexi lui avait ouvert les yeux sur une évidence qu'il hésitait à admettre et sur l'urgence de la situation.  
  
« Vous aimez jouer les Cupidon, n'est-ce pas votre Altesse ? » demanda-t- il, une profonde reconnaissance dans le regard.  
  
Alexi émit un petit rire léger. « Dans votre cas, ce n'était pas très difficile, capitaine. Il ne vous manquait qu'un petit coup de pied au derrière !» Harm partit d'un rire franc et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.  
  
« Ne changez pas Alexi... Ne changez jamais. »  
  
« Je vous le promets Harm » répondit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.  
  
Appuyé contre la Limousine, Luka observait la scène, le visage fermé. Harm remarqua son expression et s'écarta légèrement de la princesse.  
  
« Soit dit en passant – reprit-il un ton plus bas – je crois que vous devriez aussi vous occuper un peu de votre vie sentimentale ». Il accompagna sa réflexion d'un discret signe de tête en direction du garde du corps. Alexis se retourna brièvement.  
  
« Luka ?... Oh non, il est comme un frère pour moi » rétorqua-t-elle avec conviction.  
  
« A en juger par la façon dont il nous observe en ce moment, je suis prêt à parier qu'il a plus que des sentiments fraternels à votre égard »  
  
Elle se tourna une fois de plus pour vérifier ses dires. Pris en flagrant délit, Luka baissa la tête et fixa le bitume.  
  
« Vous croyez ?... Vraiment ? » insista-t-elle  
  
« Affirmatif, votre Altesse » conclut-il avec un sourire.  
  
Un éclair de malice passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme. « Je ne suis pas sûre que mon père apprécie que je lui refasse le coup du garde du corps ! »  
  
« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça... vous savez être persuasive quand vous le voulez » répondit-il d'un ton enjoué.  
  
Elle rit de nouveau, l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue et se dirigea vers la voiture. Elle fit signe à Luka de monter puis laissa Harm lui tenir la portière et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il referma la portière et vit la vitre s'abaisser. Il saisit la main qu'Alexi lui tendait.  
  
« A bientôt Capitaine »  
  
« A bientôt votre Altesse... Faites un bon voyage »  
  
Elle actionna la remontée de la vitre.  
  
« Oh... et... Alexi... » De sa main, Harm avait stoppé la glace, arrivée à mi- hauteur.  
  
« Oui ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, surprise.  
  
« Merci » ajouta-t-il simplement, en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.  
  
Elle lui renvoya un regard empli de tendresse et le salua une dernière fois d'un signe de main avant de remonter la vitre.  
  
Harm resta debout au milieu du trottoir longtemps après le départ de la Limousine . Puis il réintégra lentement son appartement, bien décidé à mettre en œuvre certains des préceptes que cette jeune princesse roumaine lui avait inculqués.  
  
Quartier général du Jag  
  
Falls Church, Virginie  
  
Lundi, 05.05 pm  
  
L'amiral Morris avait quitté la salle du tribunal pour délibérer depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Pendant qu' Harm, Bud et l'enseigne Summers étaient sortis prendre un café sur la terrasse devant le bâtiment, Mac avait préféré s'enfermer dans son bureau. Même si la partie était jouée désormais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de relire ses notes, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait omis aucun fait, aucun point de détail. Elle était quasiment certaine d'avoir convaincue la cour de la légitimité d'une condamnation exemplaire, mais Harm, comme à son habitude, avait brillamment pris la défense de son client. Elle l'avait toujours admiré pour son obstination à se battre coûte que coûte pour ce qu'il estimait être juste, y compris dans les cas désespérés comme celui qui les avait opposés aujourd'hui.  
  
Trop accaparés par leur travail, ils n'avaient pas eu l'opportunité de se retrouver seuls. De toute façon, le JAG n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour une conversation intime. Mac espérait simplement qu'il ne ferait pas machine arrière. Qu'il fasse le premier pas l'avait déjà tellement étonnée qu'elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas vécu un rêve éveillé le vendredi précédent.  
  
On vint l'avertir que le juge était prêt à rendre son verdict. Elle rassembla ses papiers et quitta son bureau. Les membres de la partie adverse étaient déjà arrivés quand elle pénétra dans la salle d'audience. Comme elle s'installait à la table dévolue au procureur, son regard accrocha celui de Harm. Une douce chaleur l'envahit alors qu'il lui adressait un sourire mû par une tendresse toute nouvelle. En cet instant précis, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune crainte à avoir : il ne ferait plus machine arrière.  
  
L'entrée de l'amiral Morris l'obligea à reprendre ses esprits, la femme céda la place au marine et à l'avocat expérimenté.  
  
« Que l'accusé et ses conseillers veuillent bien se lever » exigea l'amiral. Il marqua une courte pause avant de rendre la sentence. « Enseigne Summers, les actes qui vous sont reprochés sont d'une extrême gravité et totalement incompatibles avec ce que la Marine des Etats Unis est en droit d'attendre de ses représentants. Cependant, les divers témoignages présentés en votre faveur ont mis en évidence votre volonté et votre persévérance à atteindre le but que vous vous étiez fixé, et ce sont là des qualités qui contribuent à la valeur d'un militaire. Aussi, cette cour vous déclare coupable des faits qui vous ont amené à comparaître devant elle, mais, vous accordant des circonstances atténuantes, rejette la demande d'expulsion exposée par l'accusation. Vous êtes par conséquent condamné à une peine d'un an de prison ferme, accompagnée d'une dégradation au rang de premier maître et d'une suspension de solde pour toute la durée de votre détention. Ne gâchez pas cette chance, premier maître, vous n'en aurez pas d'autre. Sergent, veuillez emmener l'accusé. La séance est levée » Le coup de marteau marqua la fin du procès.  
  
Harm fit signe au sergent des Marines qui s'approchait d'attendre un instant, il se tourna ensuite vers son client, dont le visage ne reflétait aucune rancœur.  
  
« Je suis navré Scott, j'aurai voulu faire plus »  
  
« Ne le soyez pas monsieur, la prison, je l'ai amplement méritée... Ce qui importe, c'est que je puisse rester dans la Navy » répondit-il, en acceptant son sort.  
  
Pour témoigner son soutien, Harm lui posa la main sur l'épaule puis mentionna au sergent qu'il pouvait faire son devoir.  
  
Bud et Mac l'attendait dans l'allée centrale tout en commentant la décision qui venait d'être rendue. Il rangea son dossier dans sa mallette et les rejoignit.  
  
« Félicitations Mac » dit-il en s'arrêtant aux cotés de sa collègue.  
  
« Félicitations à vous aussi capitaine, votre client vous doit beaucoup »  
  
« Peut-être, mais il aura du mal à redevenir officier » fit-il avec une pointe de contrariété. Il se ressaisit aussitôt et reprit d'un ton plus léger « Alors Mac, où nous emmenez-vous dîner ? »  
  
Prise de court, Mac les dévisagea l'un après l'autre d'un air interdit. Amusé par sa réaction, Harm continua sur le même ton, prenant Bud à témoin. « Dites Lieutenant, c'est bien comme ça que ça se passe habituellement, le vainqueur invite le vaincu ?»  
  
« C'est tout fait cela capitaine, vous avez parfaitement raison » enchérit Bud qui prenait un malin plaisir à prendre part à la petite comédie qui était en train de se jouer.  
  
« Si vous croyez m'avoir tous les deux, vous faites erreur sur toute la ligne » déclara-t-elle faussement offusquée « Je vous signale qu'il ne s'agit que d'une victoire partielle »  
  
« Peut-être, mais c'est quand même une victoire ! » insista Harm, les yeux pétillant de malice  
  
« Vous n'avez qu'à faire fifty-fifty » suggéra Bud, comprenant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne céderait.  
  
Jugeant la proposition acceptable, Harm questionna Mac du regard et lut la capitulation dans le sourire qu'elle lui adressa.  
  
« J'achète et vous cuisinez, ça vous va ? » offrit-elle  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Bud ?»  
  
« Cela me semble être un excellent compromis, monsieur » répondit le lieutenant  
  
« Très bien Mac, affaire conclue. Bud, quelle heure vous convient le mieux ce soir, Harriet et vous ? »  
  
« Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais vous dînerez sans nous. Nous avons une réunion des habitants du quartier... Mais ne changez rien à vos projets surtout»  
  
« Vous êtes sûr ? » demanda Harm. Bud confirma d'un signe de tête « Bon, eh bien... ce sera seulement vous et moi, Mac ! » déclara-t-il, un sourire lumineux éclairant son visage. Elle ressentit une nouvelle vague de chaleur et crut lire dans les yeux de Bud l'expression satisfaite du devoir accompli.  
  
Immeuble de Harm Au Nord de Union Station Lundi, 06.55 pm  
  
Un sac en papier rempli de provisions dans une main et son attaché case dans l'autre, Harm attendait patiemment sur le pas de la porte d'entrée de la résidence que Mac finisse de se garer. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'aller faire ensemble quelques courses puis de se retrouver chez Harm, ce dernier disposant d'une batterie de cuisine plus large pour préparer « le dîner du vainqueur ». Le voyant bien encombré, Mac lui prit sa mallette des mains, ce qui permit à son partenaire de faire preuve de galanterie en lui maintenant la porte de l'ascenseur ouverte.  
  
« Vous n'êtes pas trop déçu pour l'enseigne Summers ? » demanda-t-elle pour meubler le silence embarrassant qui menaçait de s'installer.  
  
« Oui et non. Oui, parce que je suis persuadé qu'il aurait eu un avenir prometteur. Et non, parce cette affaire me rapporte un dîner avec une femme merveilleuse »  
  
La lueur de séduction qui brillait dans ses yeux eut l'effet escompté. Mac s'approcha d'un pas et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle recula si vite qu'Harm eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'elle l'avait embrassé  
  
« C'était pour quoi ? »  
  
« Pour vous consoler d'avoir perdu »  
  
Dans la même fraction de seconde, il déplaça le sac à provisions sur son flanc et de son bras libre, saisit Mac par la taille pour l'attirer à lui.  
  
« Dans ce cas... » A ces mots, il prit avidement possession de sa bouche. D'abord déstabilisée par la promptitude de son geste, Mac se détendit et se serra davantage contre lui, répondant au désir ardent qu'elle sentait naître au creux de son ventre. La mallette avait glissé au sol depuis longtemps et ce fut elle qui le poussa contre la paroi , déboutonnant fébrilement les premiers boutons de sa veste pour couvrir son torse de caresses enflammées. Harm quitta ses lèvres juste le temps de déposer le sac à terre puis entreprit à son tour l'exploration de ce corps qu'il désirait au plus haut point.  
  
Le léger soubresaut de la cabine indiqua qu'ils étaient parvenus à destination, mais aucun d'eux n'y prêta attention.  
  
Quand sa bouche glissa le long de sa mâchoire pour goûter la douceur de son cou, Mac renversa la tête sur le côté pour lui en faciliter l'accès. Submergée par la passion qui s'emparait de tous ses sens, elle tenta d'en maîtriser les effets en ouvrant les yeux, et se figea instantanément.  
  
Harm se redressa pour la fixer avec incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi ? Des yeux, elle lui recommanda de regarder vers l'extérieur de l'ascenseur. Tenant la porte de la cabine ouverte, un jeune garçon vêtu comme un coursier, les dévisageait au travers de la grille, bouche bée. Il avait beau être à Washington, voir deux officiers en uniforme s'embrassant avec une telle passion n'était pas monnaie courante.  
  
« Décidément, on doit être maudits » souffla Harm en laissant Mac s'éloigner.  
  
Ils réajustèrent chacun leur veste, récupérèrent mallette et sac à provisions avant de passer, avec le plus de dignité possible, devant l'adolescent qui avait entre-temps poussé la grille de protection.  
  
Ils étaient devant la porte de l'appartement quand le coursier interpella Harm.  
  
« Monsieur ? Vous êtes le capitaine Harmon Rabb Jr ? »  
  
« Oui, c'est moi »  
  
Le jeune garçon s'avança vers lui, en lui tendant une grosse enveloppe.  
  
« J'ai un paquet pour vous, monsieur. Veuillez signer ici, s'il vous plait... Merci... Bonne soirée monsieur...madame » Sa mission accomplie, il décampa en un éclair.  
  
Harm retourna plusieurs fois l'enveloppe, cherchant la mention de l'expéditeur, sans succès.  
  
« Ouvrez-la » lui suggéra Mac  
  
« Vous pouvez me tenir ça ?» lui demanda-t-il en lui confiant le sac des courses.  
  
Il défit l'attache, ouvrit et en sortit un livre à la couverture jaune reconnaissable : « Les relations amoureuses pour les nuls »  
  
« Mais... » laissa-t-il échapper, incrédule.  
  
« Regardez à l'intérieur, il y a peut-être une dédicace »  
  
Suivant son conseil, il ouvrit le livre et lut les quelques mots paraphés d'une écriture fine en haut de la page de titre. Mac remarqua d'abord son air ébahi, avant de l'entendre partir d'un rire sonore.  
  
« Elle ne manque vraiment pas d'air cette fille ! Tenez lisez ça » Il lui reprit le sac des mains et lui tendit l'ouvrage. Elle lut à son tour.  
  
« Si cela ne s'avère toujours pas suffisant, appelez-moi, c'est ma ligne privée ! » Un numéro de téléphone précédait la signature de la princesse Alexandra.  
  
« Elle vous connaît bien, tout simplement » le taquina-t-elle.  
  
« Ce bouquin est de la pure provocation » fit-il d'un ton faussement réprobateur avant de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée.  
  
« Pas du tout, c'est de la stimulation ! »  
  
« Je n'ai nullement besoin d'être stimulé, Mac... je suis un pilote de l'Aéronavale, rappelez-vous ! »  
  
« Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais... Le pouvoir de vos ailes »  
  
« Tout juste ! » affirma-t-il en lui tenant la porte pour la laisser passer. Elle profita du court lapse de temps où lui tourna le dos pour lui donner une petite tape sur les fesses « Hey !!!! »  
  
«Je suis une sceptique, souvenez-vous » rétorqua-t-elle d'un air innocent  
  
Il lâcha la porte, fit un pas vers elle et l'attira brusquement à lui.  
  
« Plus pour longtemps, c'est moi qui vous le dit » la railla-t-il avant que ses lèvres ne s'écrasent sur les siennes.  
  
Le sac de victuailles tomba lourdement sur le parquet.  
  
« Harm...les provisions !!! » articula Mac contre sa bouche  
  
« Pas grave, on fera une omelette...plus tard » répliqua-t-il avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.  
  
Du pied, il repoussa la porte qui se referma sur leurs ébats. Seuls leurs rires étouffés restaient perceptibles du couloir.  
  
Au même instant, dans un avion privé qui survolait l'Atlantique, un garde du corps caressait doucement la main de la jeune princesse roumaine qui somnolait paisiblement, la tête appuyée sur son épaule.  
  
FIN  
  
Note de l'auteur : Le livre mentionné dans cette histoire existe réellement mais uniquement dans sa version anglaise : « Relationships for dummies ». 


End file.
